The present invention relates to a driving method for automotive vehicles, more particularly to a novel driving method for auxiliary machinery of a vehicle by which the auxiliary machinery may be efficiently operated and by which the power loss for driving thereof may be minimized by the optimum arrangement of the auxiliary machinery.
In conventional practice, auxiliary machinery have been arranged around vehicle engines based on the attachability of said auxiliary machinery to the engine, the effective utilization of space in the engine compartment, and the ease of wiring and piping for the auxiliary machinery.
There are several drawbacks to arranging the auxiliary machinery just on the basis of the above-mentioned items. For example, auxiliary machinery are usually driven by means of a single endless belt driven by a driving pulley. The conventional practice ignores the driven torque magnitudes of the auxiliary machines along the endless belt.
This presents some problems. For example, when an auxiliary machine having a large driven torque is disposed at a relatively downstream portion of the endless belt, it exerts an excess amount of tension on the upstream portion of the endless belt. This results in damage of the bearings of the auxiliary machine disposed at said upstream portion.
Also, the above conventional arrangement of the auxiliary machinery reduces the transmitting efficiency of the endless belt and shortens the life of the endless belt.